Unmanned autonomous vehicles (UAVs) are being developed for a wide range of applications. UAVs are typically equipped with one or more sensors, such as cameras capable of capturing an image, a sequence of images, or video.
Certain UAVs, such as UAVs capable of flight, are increasingly used for photography and video capture. For example, UAVs may provide a “follow me” tracking or “selfie” features in which the UAV follows a single person, such as a mountain biker or snowboarder, while recording video. This capability is typically limited to following a single person, and such UAVs are not capable of intelligently following participants in team sports, children's play, or other activities involving multiple people. Further, current UAVs are unable to consider the context of the sport or event that the UAV is recording.